fluidanimsfandomcom-20200215-history
Andre vs Jomm
After the events of Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament in this Rock Hard Gladiators #12 battle Jomm challenges Andre to a battle and Andre excepts so anyway this battle starts off with Andre just walking around bored looking for a fight and no one is there so he then says "ugh where is everyone I was here for a fight!". "Well too bad then I guess." Andre says now realizing that no one is there. Then he walks away when all of a sudden Jomm is on a building watching him. Jomm heard him say that he wanted a fight. "I heard someone shouting they want a fight, who the hell was it?!" Jomm asks. He then walks forward to get a better and closer glimpse. Then he sees Andre and says "Huh who is that". Then he starts to remember who it is and his eyes get huge with his mouth wide open and says "Oh my gosh it's Andre!". "I must take him down." Jomm says. Jomm then puts a fighting face on then jumps off the building and tackles Andre while he's looking the other way bored making Andre drop his hammer! He then takes him down. Andre was sitting up hurt on the ground and Jomm was leaning on the building. As Andre got up Jomm stabbed him in the chest and Andre's chest started to bleed. He then pulled him the air with his knife cutting his stomach brutally making Andre's stomach bleed. He then stabbed him one more time in the stomach making even more blood come out! Jomm held his knife up about to ready to finish Andre off!! "Oh well it's time to die now." Jomm says with a sly and scary look on his face. It was actually kind of a derpy look. Andre was about to die. "Crap I can't let him kill me I must remember how I beat him before!" Andre said hurt with blood spurting from his chest. Then he started to remember. Rock hard Coliseum! It had all came back to him now. Jomm sliced the hell out of him over and over again in the vision but Andre said "Wait!" "You can win :P!" Andre said in the vision. "Really?" Jomm asks. "No!" Andre yells and he whacks the hell out of him with his hammer. He hit him hard, in fact he hit him so hard that he died and his angel came out his body in the vision! "Ah wtf." Jomm says as he sees that he is a spirit now in the vision. "aw, don't you look just adorable." Andre said. Then the vision was over. "That's it I remember now!" Andre said as he was about to be stabbed and killed by Jomm. "No wait!" Andre said. Jomm then took away the knife "You can win :p!" Andre said. "Really?" Jomm said as he got all happy with the same derpy face again. He was happy cuz he though he won. But once he asked "Really?" Andre shouted "No!" Then the smile faded right off of his face. Andre then grabbed his hammer next to him and got up and got ready to hit Jomm. He charged up his hammer and released viciously with his eyes closed! Jomm's head then came off and blood spurted from his body. Andre then opened one eye and saw Jomm was dead. He then had a look of surprise on his face and said ".o." SO ANDRE WINS THE BATTLE Category:RHG Battles